1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrical connectors for flat conductors, and more particularly, to an electrical connector for a flat conductor, wherein the flat conductor is firstly positioned when it is inserted into the electrical connector and then the flat conductor is securely fixed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A known electrical connector for a flat conductor, taking Taiwan Patent 1251967 for example, is provided with hooks that are integrally molded on inner surfaces of a housing of the electrical connector for engaging a flat conductor in place, requiring structurally complex molds that render high product defect rate and in turn cause high manufacturing costs. Such known electrical connector is also equipped with a receiving recess formed in the housing and a metal component that has hooks and is affixed into the receiving recess, so it is necessary to prepare at least one additional mold for the metal component and provide additional process as well as costs to assemble the metal component. Furthermore, when a pressure member of the electrical connector is lifted and the flat conductor held therein is about to be removed, the hooks remain engaging the flat conductor so that the flat conductor retained by the hooks can not be removed facilely.